Hegehog fathers day special
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: First story the hegehog family is celebrating Father's Day but in a non prince, princess, king , and queen way no flames as well as no couples
1. A normal Father's Day

**First chapter to this story so I don't own Sonic the hegehog they is sega and I don't own any related characters I only own my Oc's which will appear in other story's**

 **I don't know what Sonic, Manic and Sonia dad looks like and I don't know his name but I will go with Jewls so I'm taking a guess about it so here is the story so enjoy**

* * *

It was a normal day at the royal hegehog castle with the three hegehog siblings and their mother and father and they agreed to go to a house and to have Father's Day there and enjoy the day by watching a movie having dinner and breakfast together and etc.

"so what do you think of the house we got for holidays kids" said the purple hegehog mother wearing a white sweeter and blue jeans and regular shoes

"It's a good house" said the oldest blue hegehog triplet wearing a white shirt and blue jeans while wearing sonic shoes

"Of course you would Sonic you hate living in a castle but when it comes to a normal house you like it" said the pink female hegehog triplets earring what Sonia wears in sonic under ground

"Yo Sonia, Sonic is right you know it is a good house to spend on a event or holiday" said the last male green hegehog triplet wearing Mainc's vest and wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and wearing Manic's shoes

"Thank you Manic at least someone agrees with me other than 'I love love living a castle and want to be fancy' because of how she was as a child" Sonic said

"SONIC!" Said Sonia

"Ow boy Sonic you better hide man" said Mainc

"Yeah that might be good idea" said Sonic running

"SONIC! Get back here so I can kick your butt!" Said Sonia chasing after sonic

"Manic where's Sonic and Sonia?" Said a older dark blue hegehog wearing a black shirt and wearing blue jeans with finger less gloves

"sonic made Sonia mad and she's chasing him" said Manic

"Ow can you go and make sure that Sonic does not die by Sonia" said the dark blue hegehog

"ok dad" said Manic going after Sonic and Sonia

"Where is Manic going Jewls?" Said the purple hegehog

"Ow he is going to save Sonic from Sonia's wrath Aleen" said Jewls

"Ow I wonder what he did now" said Aleen

"If I have to guess he mocked her" said Jewls

"Your probably right" said Aleen

" I have a feeling today will be an interesting day" said Jewls

"yes it might be" said Aleen kissing Jewls cheek

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and yes Sonic characters will be wearing clothes and all so see you next chapter and review and please no flames**

/2015/05/fathers-day-brunch-620-621/


	2. Father's Day meal and gifts

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2 and I will say again I do not own any Sonic characters sega owns those characters and who ever owns Manic, Sonia and Aleen you should give them the credit and the maker of Jewls but I own the story line and the Oc's that I create**

* * *

*A hour later*

Sonic is holding a ice pack on his head where a big bump is to then go to Manic and his father is, while Manic and Jewls are about to get ready to barbecue, and Aleen is cooking some food inside and going to be breaking with Sonic later which is what he agreed to and Sonia is getting the table ready with drinks on the table and setting in the plates while hiding the gifts for Jewls

*With Sonic, Manic, and Jewls *

Manic was getting the steaks ready to be on the barbecue, Sonic is getting the ribs ready to be sessionend so it can go on the grill, and Jewls is getting the hot dogs and hotlinks ready to be cooked to be eaten later

"So dad is this the right way to put the seasoning for the ribs?" asked Sonic

"Yea just like that by the way we are going we might be able to finish early" said Jewls

"Hehe you always say that dad but we usually don't finish early " Said Manic laughing a bit

"Yea well that was only the family reunion where we had to make more than expected like 2x the food" said Jewls sighing and chucking

"Yea it took a lot of time than any of us could have ever expected" said Sonic

"yea I'm about done with the hot dogs and the hot links " said Jewls

"I'm also done with the steaks dad" Manic said

"Hehe I guess you were right about today dad about us being done early this time and I got the ribs ready" sonic said

"So I guess it's time to cook than" said Jewls

"yea hey dad I got to go help mom bake is it ok if I help her" asked sonic

"yea sure sonic you can help your mom bake" Jewls said chuckling

"man sonic I didn't take you as a baker" said Manic laughing

"Shut up Manic" said sonic walking inside to the kitchen

*with sonic, Aleen, and Sonia *

"hey mom I'm not late am I?" Asked sonic

"not at all sonic here you can help make the cake while I start on the pie then we will work on making the brownies and pudding" said Aleen

"alright mom so what is Sonia doing?" Sonic asked while he start making the cake

"She's making her gift for your father and then going to hide all the presents for later but for now she is finishing the table" said Aleen

"ow huh HEY SONIA" sonic yelled

"WHAT!" Sonia yelled

"do you want help after I'm done?" Sonic said

"No but thanks for asking" Sonia said

"alright Sonia just asked if you need to" sonic said

"Ok" Sonia said about to head up stairs

"Ok mom the cake is ready to be baked" sonic said

"alright put it in the oven" said Aleen

"Mom do you think dad will like my present?" Sonic asked

"I'm sure he will sonic " Aleen replied

"Hehe thanks mom I really needed that I'm just a bit worried what dad will think about my gift" sonic said

"Don't worr sonic your father will love your gift" Aleen

"Alright I'm done with the pudding mom how are you doing?" Sonic asked

*2 hours later at 5:30 pm*

The hegehog family was enjoying their meal on the table was steak, ribs, hot dogs, hot links, bread, turkey, maspattatos, macaroni, and last but not leat is chicken. They're are 3 different types of drinks lemonade, applesider, and the last drink is juice that is a fruity mango. The table was big and round sitting next to Aleen is sonic on her right and manic on her left sitting on his left was Sonia, and in the middle of her and sonic is their father Jewls. It was a wonderful meal and everyone was enjoying everything but it was time for the gifts everyone got for Jewls.

"Dad can you open my present first" asked Sonia

"alright sweetheart" Jewls open the gift his daughter give her and inside was a painting of him and her together

"Sonia I love it thank you" Jewls said

"no problem dad" Sonia said with a gleeful smile of joy

"My turn next dad" Manic said coolly

"alright son let see what you got for your old man" Jewls said opening the gift to find a black and white bass

"I remeb you and mom saying that you played some base when you guys were younger so I thought maybe I should give you one because your old one broke" Manic said a little embarrassed

"And I love it so much that you might believe it" Jewls said while manic was smiling

"Now it's my turn dad" Sonic said a bit nervous

"yes it is son" Jewls said

"Ok but my gift is outside" sonic said as everyone went outside and they saw a black with red flames motorcycle

"I made this myself because I did not want to use the money we have no matter how rich we are I just wanted to make something myself" sonic said nervous about what his dad thinks

"I love it son" Jewls said while giving sonic a big hug

" now it is my turn dear" said Aleen

"Ok honey I'm was wondering what you got me all day being so curious about what you got" Jewls said in wonder

"well here you go dear" Aleen said, Jewls open it and inside was a picture of all of them together with the hard work they did today in a scrap book while he was smiled so brightly

"I love my present so much honey it is incredible" Jewls said

"well I'm glad you loved it my love" said Aleen

"hehe well I'm going to be honest this is the best Father's Day ever"Jewls said

"Well now that is over it's time for desert "

"Awesome!"the triplets said

"Hehe" Jewls laughing

So they had desert wich was cake, pie, pudding, and brownies. And the next day they had to take up their royal duties until it is time for the next vacation on holiday because of the life they have at their kingdom

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 **There is my story everyone I hope you enjoyed and that I'm sooner or later going to get another story together For you all now review please and no flames whatever those are and happy Father's Day to everyone out there now see you guys next time in my next story later!**

Sega hope


End file.
